Physical Sciences Inc., (PSI) proposes to develop and commercialize an efficient new approach to bio-imaging based upon the principles of the confocal Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscope (SLO) and low -coherence methods related to Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT). The confocal SLO has many valuable diagnostic capabilities, but depth resolution in the eye is limited to -300 um. OCT has been proven to enhance depth resolution by more than an order of magnitude. However, these low-coherence techniques typically use only a small fraction of the light energy available throughout a given confocal sample volume, with correspondingly reduced image acquisition rates, and susceptibility of motion artifacts. To prove multi-channel feasibility in the proposed Phase I program, PSI will assemble and demonstrate a simultaneous two channel, transverse scanning laser imaging device, using discrete, off-the-shelf components. Each channel will correspond to a single low-coherence range-gate at a particular fixed depth. Concurrently, a prototype design and Phase II fabrication plan for a compact integrated optic device will be developed which will enable up to 20 simultaneous channel operation, with range-gates arrayed uniformly along the confocal sample volume. The multi-channel device will use a much larger fraction of the available light energy returning from the sampled volume and provide a significant multiplex advantage in acquiring image data. This advantage can be tailored for more rapid imaging, lower light level requirements, elimination of motion artifacts, or some combination of these. In Phase II, we will develop and test a compact engineering prototype of the integrated optic device, and assemble the multi-channel imaging system for clinical demonstration and commerical development. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE